


Ten Not-Dates That Magnus Bane Spends Falling In Love With Alec Lightwood

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet cute-ish, Playing fast and loose with the plot of the show here, bamf Magnus, canon adjascent, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus was going to have words with the Clave.They would be decidedly unpleasant words, and they might be accompanied by a few very pointed magic blasts and maybe even curses.  They deserved it.Another Lightwood in charge of the New York Institute?Another one?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 36
Kudos: 728





	Ten Not-Dates That Magnus Bane Spends Falling In Love With Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Alec falling in love with Magnus Bane over a series of visits to the Institute. It’s where they meet, fall in love,etc.
> 
> I HAD NO IDEA HOW BADLY I NEEDED THIS OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD. (Except I totally reversed it so Magnus was falling in love with Alec, because YES.) 
> 
> Alternative Title: Aria Can’t Write Short Things
> 
> Also I briefly borrowed a John Mulaney quote, because it was too good not to leave in!!

**Visit #1 - December 9th**

  
Magnus was going to have _words_ with the Clave. 

  
They would be decidedly unpleasant words, and they might be accompanied by a few very pointed magic blasts and maybe even curses. They deserved it. 

_  
Another_ Lightwood in charge of the New York Institute? 

  
Another one? 

  
As though the former Circle members of Maryse and Robert Lightwood hadn’t been enough - they had to pass the leadership of one of the biggest Institutes in the world down to their spawn? 

  
Who, if he remembered correctly, was a stoic _asshole._ At least, that’s what Raphael said, and as much as he was prone to disliking everyone, he had no doubt that this report was correct. 

  
Magnus paused outside the wards and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Now he had to wonder how long this _new_ Lightwood would make him wait. 

  
“Hi, you must be Magnus Bane.” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared at the Shadowhunter in front of him and had the slightly disconcerting need to look _up._ He blinked a second time at the faint smile and the hand held out to him before he took it, shaking firmly. "I am, it’s a pleasure to meet you…?"

  
"Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute,” Alec said. "I wanted to make sure I welcomed you personally."

  
Magnus didn’t often find himself thrown off by other people, but the lack of frosty disdain that he was used to from the older Lightwoods was jarring, to say the least. "I, yes. You mentioned that there was an issue with your wards?” 

  
Alec scowled. "Less an issue, and more that I discovered that you had not been brought in for regular upkeep." He pulled out his tablet. "The last standard fee I have documented from you is ten thousand per hour, is that still the case?” 

  
Magnus blinked again and had to fight down a smile. Actually, that was what he had charged Maryse and Robert, considering he’d added at least a thousand for the glares that he had been subjected to throughout the Institute. "Yes, that’s correct."

  
"Perfect,” Alec said. "I’ll have your bill paid promptly as soon as you are finished, since I can see that that has been an issue for you in the past."

  
Magnus had to look completely _ridiculous_ with the amount of blinking he was doing at Alec Lightwood, but the man kept throwing him off with every single sentence. "That would be excellent, thank you,” he forced himself to say. 

  
“All right, if you’ll follow me, we can start with the Angelic Core?” Alec said, gesturing to the door. "If you’re amenable, I’d also like to set up a more consistent schedule for these maintenances. What would you recommend?"

  
"They need to be refreshed at least once every three months in order to keep them as effective as they should be,” Magnus said, following Lightwood into the Institute. He held his shoulders straight, chin-up, but for once he wasn’t met with glares. In fact, the handful of shadowhunters in the hallway barely glanced his way. 

  
As Alec pulled up a schedule on his tablet, Magnus took a moment to marvel at the man next to him. Who the hell _was_ Alec Lightwood? 

  
~!~

**  
Visit #2 - February 13th**

  
“Alec, you can’t-”

  
“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do,” Alec snarled, glaring at Isabelle, who was curled up on the infirmary bed. "You need warlock healing, and I’m not going to sit here and watch you be in pain when we can get you help."

  
"Speaking of,” Magnus said, stepping into the room, looking between the two shadowhunters, glad when the curly-haired blonde who had led him into the room with a smile. "I believe I was called?"

  
Alec relaxed. "Yes, please. Magnus, if you could take a look at the scratches on Isabelle’s side-”

  
“I’m fine!” 

  
Magnus fought down the urge to grin as he approached the young lady on the bed, her side exposed. "The real tragedy of the evening is clearly your dress," he lamented. "It’s beautiful.” 

  
Both shadowhunters in the room froze and Magnus looked between the both of them. "You think I don’t have an opinion on fashion choices considering how I dress?" 

  
Isabelle started to snicker, turning her head into the pillow. "Okay, Alec, I get it.” 

  
Magnus blinked and looked between the two siblings, but that had done nothing but make Alec glare harder. "Would you like me to begin?"

  
"Yes, before I tie my sister to the bed,” Alec growled, glaring at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

  
Magnus turned curious eyes to the patient on the bed and let his magic travel over the wound before starting to carefully pull the venom out of it. "I’m sure there are other people who would much rather be tied to the bed by you, darling," he teased, almost on reflex. 

  
There was the sound of choking behind him and Magnus looked over his shoulder to find Alec turning his back and heading for the door. 

  
"I’ll,” Alec cleared his throat. "Isabelle, I’ll leave you two to take care of things. Magnus, when you’re done, please send me your bill. I’ll have it taken care of."

  
Magnus watched him go and hummed consideringly, his full attention back on the wound on Isabelle’s side. After several long minutes of silence, he ventured. "I believe the Institute has several warlocks they keep on retainer for situations like these.” 

  
Isabelle snorted. "Of course there are. But Alec didn’t want any of them. He demanded you."

  
Magnus frowned, pulling out the last of the venom, watching as the Iratze’s began to do their work. "Why?” 

  
Once she could feel that the scratches on her side were healed, Isabelle turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows pointedly. "Because, according to him, he was not going to let anyone other than the best treat me. He didn’t trust anyone else."

  
Magnus blinked at her. He glanced at the door that Alec Lightwood had stepped out of and then back to her. "That’s interesting,” he murmured. 

  
“Isn’t it?” Isabelle said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. "Thank you for your help, High Warlock Bane."

  
"Magnus,” he said, looking to her. "Please call me Magnus."

  
Isabelle smiled. "Thank you, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus inclined his head to her before seeing himself out. The knowledge that Alec had brought him in because he trusted no other warlock to take care of his sister was a puzzling one. But it was even more clear when the payment for his bill came through, paid, not by the Institute, but by Alec Lightwood himself. 

  
How _interesting…_

  
~!~

**  
Visit #3 - March 22nd**

  
Magnus held his coffee in his hand, fighting down the urge to yawn as he glared at the sun rising over the bay in the distance.

  
Only Alec would summon him at this ungodly hour for a consultation of some kind. He took another fortifying sip of his coffee and turned to focus on the Institute, smiling as Andrew Underhill stepped out to escort him in. 

  
“I know you could just walk in, but we’re supposed to stand on some form of formality,” Andrew said. "You’ve been well?"

  
Magnus could not remember a time when a shadowhunter had asked after his well-being and truly meant it, without any ulterior motives. "I am. Do you know why I’m here?” 

  
When Andrew’s expression twisted briefly in frustration, Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "Well, this is going to be interesting," he said, sipping more of his coffee as he followed Underhill to the center of Operations. 

  
Sitting at a table in the middle, along with Alec and his siblings was Clarissa Fairchild. 

  
Magnus stopped and stared at her before pinching the top of his nose. "I am going to need much more coffee.” He paused and looked pointedly at the entire group. _“Much_ more coffee,” he stressed. 

  
Alec’s lips quirked and he nodded. "Treat of the Institute, as much coffee as you want."

  
"You’re my favorite,” Magnus informed him, tossing Alec a wink, just to watch the faintest hint of pink tint Alec’s ears. Maybe one of these days he’d be able to get a proper blush out of the Head of the Institute. He turned his attention back to Clary and took a deep breath. "Let me guess. My spell has worn off?"

  
When her face twisted immediately indignation before she accused him of stealing her memories, Magnus sighed. 

_  
So. Much. **Coffee.** _

  
~!~

**  
Visit #4 - April 1st**

  
"So, we know this is a joke, right?” Magnus said, giving Luke a side-eye. "I mean, April first? He could have made it less obvious."

  
Luke shook his head and snorted. "Magnus, I guarantee you that Alec has no idea what April Fools is.” 

  
Magnus stared at him, eyes wide and affronted. "Nephilim don’t know how to have fun," he sniffed. "I still think it’s a joke. A Downworld Cabinet? We know that’ll never be a reality in our day and-”

  
“Magnus, Luke, thank you so much for coming,” Alec said, stepping out of the Institute, straightening his jacket. "I’m sorry for having to meet you out here, next time we’ll have you brought straight to the conference room, but I’m still updating the security protocols for this event."

  
Magnus blinked. 

  
(What was it about Alec Lightwood that kept surprising him? He was a _shadowhunter._ A _Lightwood._ He shouldn’t _be_ surprising. And yet, he seemed to be nothing but.) 

  
"So there actually _is_ an event,” Luke said, following Alec into the building. "Good, I know Magnus was worried."

  
Magnus glared at Luke, tempted to set the bastard on fire, when Alec turned to him, his eyes wide and worried. It was impossible not to melt under the earnestness of that look. 

  
"You were?” Alec asked. "Do you have a reason for concern, for our meeting?"

  
Magnus bit down a groan. Now he had to fucking _explain_ this stupid mundane holiday to a shadowhunter who was completely sincere in his date choice. 

  
"I,” Magnus said through gritted teeth. "Have no actual concerns. _Lucian,”_ he added, glaring at the werewolf walking beside them. "Is playing a prank on us both."

  
"Just trying to keep up with the holiday, Magnus,” Luke said, following them towards the conference room. 

  
“Well,” Alec said, his smile relieved. "I’m glad to hear that. With everything that has been going on with Clary and the Mortal Cup and the return of Valentine, it is important that we establish these on a regular basis to ensure we’re communicating regularly." He held open the door. "Please, have a seat.” 

  
Magnus turned his eyes to Raphael and Meliorn who were already waiting at the table and sat down. A thrill went up his spine as they all sat down and Alec began passing out folders and talking in detail of the investigation and search for Valentine. 

  
As the rest of the meeting went on, Alec encouraged each of them to share their concerns, and even pushed for them to be candid and open, taking notes. Magnus watched him in awe as he defused the accusations from Raphael, addressed the dry comments from Luke, and thanked him for the feedback from his people. 

  
Once the meeting was adjourned, he hung back behind the others, waiting for a moment alone with Alec. Once Luke had parted with a wink, Magnus turned to Alec. 

  
“I’m afraid I wasn’t entirely honest earlier, Alec,” Magnus admitted. "Today is a day known for mundane jokes and pranks, and the idea of a Downworld Cabinet, a meeting for all of us to try to understand each other. Well, you can likely understand why I thought it was a joke."

  
Alec nodded. "Of course I can. I hope that today proved that I think differently.” 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec and met his eyes with a smile. "Today not only proved me wrong, it gave me hope, real hope, for the future, and how we can work together." His breath caught as Alec abruptly dropped the shadowhunter facade and _grinned_ at him, his whole face lit up in excitement. His heart tightened and Magnus couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful Alec Lightwood was at that moment. 

_  
Oh no._

_  
Oh **NO.**_

  
"I’m glad,” Alec said, his voice soft. "I want to make this work. I’m going to make this work. For all of us."

  
The weight of that declaration, the intent, and even the power behind it, had Magnus shivering. 

_  
Alec Lightwood._

  
Perhaps there was something more to this new generation of shadowhunters, after all. 

  
~!~

**  
Visit #5 - May 29th**

  
For the first time since he had moved to New York, Magnus hurried up the steps up of the Institute, stepping through the wards, no alarm going off. He grinned and made his way to Operations. 

  
While he could _technically_ portal into the Institute now, with the new security protocols Alec had put into place, it was still best if he approached in this way. (Except for emergencies, but that was a knowledge that he and Alec were keeping to themselves. Some things the Clave could know about. That was not one of them.) 

  
"Magnus,” Alec said, catching sight of him, sagging in relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you for joining us."

  
Magnus smirked, his eyes bright. "You did call, and you know I’d never refuse a call from you, darling.” His grin widened when he caught that small hint of red at the tip of Alec’s ears. One day he’d get a full blush. One day. 

  
He didn’t stop to examine when he started wanting to make Alec Lightwood blush. There was no need for that. He was just fun to fluster, after all. 

  
“Right,” Alec said, clearing his throat. "We think we know where Valentine is hiding, and we need a warlock, potentially several warlock's help to attack."

  
Magnus turned his attention to the monitor, seriousness sweeping over him and he nodded. "You will have the support of my people, Alexander.” 

  
“I’m glad,” Alec said, flipping the screen. "He’s on a boat. That’s why we haven’t been able to track him, and-"

  
Magnus lost the train of the conversation as Alec provided all of the information he knew for the group, letting them toss ideas between each other. His eyes drifted across the group, taking in each of their faces. His eyes lingered on Hodge, standing a few feet behind Alexander. 

  
His eyes narrowed when Hodge lifted his tablet and took a quick picture of the plans that they were making. He tilted his head and frowned, casting a quick glamour on himself so Hodge wouldn’t see him, moving to stand behind the other man. 

  
There was another phone resting on top of the tablet and Magnus watched as text after the text was sent, the implications clear. Hodge was _warning_ them. Hodge was working with…

  
Magnus moved, the glamour dropping, twisting Hodge’s arm behind him, catching the tablets in magic, looking up at Alec, his warlock mark out, and power coalescing around him in snapping waves. "Traitor!” he snarled. "You’d betray your people and those around you for a genocidal maniac!"

  
"Magnus!”

  
Magnus lifted his eyes to Alec, narrowing them at him. "Check his tablet and the phone. He has warned Valentine of your plan." He twisted his fingers and bound Hodge, gagging him, before he moved around to step in front of the quivering shadowhunter. 

  
"You’ve underestimated me,” Magnus purred, his voice low, before he turned to the shadowhunters. "We need to move. _Now._ Before Valentine has time to leave.“ He summoned a portal and looked to the others. "We either catch him tonight, or Valentine escapes.” 

  
Magnus waited for a few split seconds of silence and watched as the other shadowhunters straightened their spines and grabbed weapons before spilling through the portal. Alec stopped in front of him and Magnus abruptly realized his glamour was still down and frowned, taking a step back. 

  
“You know,” Alec said, smiling faintly. "I think you just saved all of our lives, Magnus."

  
Magnus’ breath caught, but Alec was still several shades too close, close enough that Magnus could see the way his shoulders and chest moved with every breath that he took. "I…” 

  
“I’ll find a way to thank you for that,” Alec whispered. _"After._ I promise."

  
Magnus’ mouth was dry, and he shivered when Alec’s eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to his. "Battle first,” he managed, gesturing to the portal. "Come on. We have a maniac to stop."

  
"Yeah,” Alec whispered. "We do."

  
Magnus watched as Alec hesitated for another few seconds before turning to step through the portal. Hours later, exhausted, the smell of blood, ichor, and the ocean around him, Magnus sagged in relief. Valentine was captured. He turned grateful eyes to Alec, especially when the shadowhunter helped him to his feet. 

  
"Come on,” Alec said. "Let’s get you home."

  
Magnus gave a tired nod. "Sounds great," he managed. 

  
~!~

**  
Visit #6 - July 18th**

  
Magnus stepped out of the portal side-by-side with Alec and looked up at him, and around the glass city, his breath catching. 

  
"Yeah,” Alec whispered, looking around. "It still does that to me too.“ 

  
Magnus managed a nod, his eyes flickering between the demon towers, and then back to the Nephilim at his side. "How did you manage to get me permission to come here to witness it?” 

  
“Well,” Alec winced. "It was a bit of a powerplay. I pointed out that no one in the Downworld could accuse us of not killing him if someone was here to witness. And when they asked me for my suggestion…"

  
"You said me?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec. "Why?"

  
Alec turned to face him with a small smile. "Because we never would have caught Valentine if it weren’t for you, Magnus. You tore down the wards, you stopped them from escaping, and you incapacitated the warlocks. Without you, we wouldn’t be standing here today.” 

  
Magnus swallowed and stared at Alec, before nodding his head. "I suppose I am the best candidate in that case."

  
"You are,” Alec agreed. "And the Clave agreed. Come on, we have seats."

  
"Do you think that they’ll be angry if I play Ding Dong the Witch is Dead when it’s finished?” Magnus asked, falling into step beside Alec. 

  
Alec frowned and looked over at him. "What is that?"

  
Magnus sighed. "We really need to work on your movie knowledge, Alexander." 

  
"I don’t have time for movies,” Alec said, side-eyeing him as he led his way down through the main thoroughfare of Idris. He smiled and looked around. "I haven’t been back here in a long time."

  
"When was the last time you were in Idris?” Magnus asked, turning to look at him. "I know you’ve lived at the New York Institute for years now, but-"

  
Alec shook his head. "I was always in training to be the next Head. So while I took a series of tours across Institutes, I didn’t have as much time to study here as other shadowhunters do. It’s been a long time.” 

  
Magnus bumped his shoulder against Alec. "Tell me about some of your favorite memories from here?"

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "Trying to distract me?” 

  
Magnus shrugged. "I never said I was subtle." When Alec rolled his eyes again, but answered the question readily enough, Magnus considered it a win. Especially as they made their way to the Institute, and down to the prisons where the execution would be carried out. 

  
The number of witnesses was much smaller than he expected, but Magnus wasn’t surprised to see Luke standing on the other side of the room. They shared a nod and Magnus stepped up to watch. 

  
The affair itself was quick, and Magnus hated for how easy it seemed to be. Valentine should have died screaming and in pain for everything he had done, but now, at least, the world was rid of him, and that was what mattered. He turned back to Alec and smiled at him. 

  
"I’m guessing there’s some sort of fete or party that you now need to attend as Head of the Institute?” Magnus asked. 

  
Alec sighed and led the way out of the Institute. "Yes, unfortunately. Which will be filled with more grandstanding than I can possibly imagine. I want it over already, but both Jia and Imogen have told me I can’t skip it."

  
Magnus turned his attention to Alec and raised his eyebrows, the offer leaving his lips before he could think twice about it. "Want some company?” 

  
Alec’s breath caught and he looked at Magnus. "You’d do that?"

  
"Since I have no doubt the alcohol would be of the finest quality?” Magnus said, giving Alec a grin. "I am happy to." His heart definitely didn’t trip over a few beats when Alec grinned at him, wide and happy. "Besides. You can absolutely count on my scathing commentary.” 

  
Alec laughed. "I might not hate it quite so much if you’re there with me, Magnus."

  
"Then of course I shall be there,” Magnus promised. 

  
That evening, standing side-by-side Alexander, watching him recount both their roles in the capture of Valentine again and again, Magnus found himself entirely unable to look away. 

  
He might be in trouble. _Might._

  
_**Just a bit.** _

  
~!~

**  
Visit #7 - August 3rd**

  
Magnus groaned. 

  
He loved New York. He loved _Brooklyn._

  
He loved living here, and he’d been through more heat waves than he could count. 

  
That didn’t mean he loved these last few scorchingly hot days at the end of summer where it felt like his skin was going to melt off. Even his magic seemed to make things hotter and all he wanted to do was portal to the top of Everest to-

  
His phone rang. 

  
Magnus glared at it from across the room. He was not going to answer it. He _wasn’t._

  
It went to voicemail and he sighed in relief. 

  
Right up until the flutter of a fire message came roaring through the air. He caught it in his fingertips and was about to snarl when he saw the message. 

  
He blinked. 

  
Read the message again. 

  
Magnus started to laugh and curled up on the couch, before changing his outfit with a quick snap of his fingers, stepping through the portal and into Alec’s office in the New York Institute. 

  
“You want to what?” he asked, staring at Alec, still half-laughing. 

  
Alec grinned at him, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead. "I want to have a snowball fight in the training room. Distract everyone from the heat for a couple of hours."

  
"I might love you,” Magnus blurted, still grinning. 

  
He blinked in surprise when Alec’s face flushed red. He stared.

  
A throwaway compliment was what got Alec to blush like _that?_

  
Magnus felt his own cheeks heating and cleared his throat. "I uh, would be happy to help with the snowball fight, on one condition?"

  
Alec raised his eyebrows, well aware that his cheeks were still red. "Which is?" 

  
Magnus’ eyes glinted. "Me versus all the shadowhunters?” 

  
Alec’s answering laugh (plus getting to stand triumphantly on top of the snow pile later, tossing dozens of snowballs at the shadowhunters) was worth _everything._

  
~!~

**  
Visit # 8 - September 12th**

  
Magnus hummed as he stepped up closer to the nearest node in the Institute, the sounds of Operations and the standard workings behind him not enough to distract him from the quarterly maintenance. Now that he was renewing them regularly, the wards were in the best shape they had been in decades. 

  
Once again thanks to Alexander. 

  
Who, speaking of. 

  
Magnus looked around and frowned when he realized that Alec wasn’t standing in Operations. Nor was it his usual time for a patrol. The Head’s office had also been empty earlier. 

  
So where _was_ Alexander? 

  
“Looking for Alec?” Isabelle asked, stepping up beside Magnus. 

  
“No,” Magnus lied. Like a _liar._

  
Isabelle snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "The two of you need to get your act together, honestly," she scoffed. 

  
Magnus ignored her pointedly and finished with the node before turning his attention to her properly. "Since you were so kind as to mention him, where is your older brother hiding?” 

  
Isabelle grinned. "We kicked him out for the day. He hates that we do this, but I know that he secretly loves it."

  
Magnus blinked. "You… kicked him out for the day?” 

  
“Yeah!” Isabelle said, turning her back on Magnus with a wave. "Not every day he turns twenty-three you know!"

  
Magnus blinked in surprise and watched her go. Turning twenty-three? It was Alexander’s birthday? 

  
Magnus finished the ward maintenance faster than he had in his life and hurried out of the Institute, his mind racing as he tried to think of what he could possibly get for Alec for his birthday. It wasn’t like the shadowhunter had a lot of material vices, and not to mention, he wanted to get Alec something he would actually _like-_

  
His phone buzzed. 

  
Magnus fished it out of his pocket with a sigh and blinked at the text from Alec. 

_  
‘It’s my birthday, and I want to have some great curry. You’re always bragging out knowing the best restaurants in New York. Where should I go?’_

  
Magnus tightened his hand around the phone before sending a quick response. _'I’d be happy to take you. My treat, as your birthday present.’_

_  
'Deal. I’m not far from your loft.’_

  
The hard flip of his heart that Magnus was very much becoming used to being associated with Alec happened again and he took a deep breath. Within minutes, he was stepping out of a portal where Alec was standing, relaxed, leaning against his building.

  
He stepped in close, grinning. "Just in the neighborhood?” 

  
Alec shrugged and smiled. "Only place I wanted to go."

  
Another hard thump of his heart. Magnus took a deep breath and reached out to take Alec’s hand, giving it a squeeze. "Well, since it is your birthday, and there is only _one_ proper way to have curry…” He summoned a portal. "I’ll take you to the best place I know."

  
Magnus tugged Alec through the portal and into the outdoor Hyderabad market, inhaling the heat and spices in the air before turning to Alec. 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he turned to Magnus. "Magnus!” 

  
Magnus grinned at him. "You wanted good curry. Only one place in the world to get proper curry. Now come on!"

  
Magnus didn’t let go of Alec’s hand all night. 

  
Alec didn’t pull his hand away. 

  
He was very, _**VERY**_ fucked. 

  
~!~

  
**Visit #9 - November 4th**

  
Magnus frowned at the text from Isabelle. 

_  
'Alec needs you to come by the Institute in the next hour. He’s being a stubborn dick and won’t ask for help.’_

  
Of course, Isabelle hadn’t responded to his follow up question about what Alec needed help with, but that was par for the course. And it was all too likely that Alec was ignoring some problem with himself in favor of his work and taking care of everyone else. He had become far too familiar with just how self-sacrificing that Alexander could be. 

  
He trotted up the steps of the Institute and waved to Underhill as he headed in, offering the Head of Security a smile. "Where can I find him?” 

  
“Training rooms?” Andrew offered, blinking in surprise, watching as Magnus walked past him, heading through the Institute. He stared after in bemusement and the sound of heels made him look up at Isabelle. "Meddling again?"

  
"Meddling?” Izzy asked, smiling. "Why I would never dare set up my brother and his crush. How dare you insinuate such a thing."

  
Andrew eyed her and narrowed his eyes. "You’re here to ask me to turn the security cameras off for training room three aren’t you?” 

  
Isabelle pulled a box of the chocolates she knew were Underhill’s favorites and put them down on the desk before striding away. 

  
Andrew’s lips twitched and he tucked the chocolates into a drawer and flicked one of the cameras off, pulling up a report to notify the Head of the camera failure. 

  
Maybe it was time the two of them got their… _situation_ sorted. 

  
Magnus stopped outside the training door and debated knocking before he decided that he wasn’t going to give Alec the chance to ignore him. He opened the door and stepped in, heading into the room where Alec was furiously punching a punching bag. 

  
He froze as he got a proper look at the shirtless Head of the Institute. 

  
Since Alec didn’t appear to have noticed him yet, Magnus took his _time_ to appreciate just how delicious the muscles of Alec’s back were as they bunched and shifted with every single punch. The bead of sweat running down his spine was tantalizing and he wanted to lick it up with his tongue. And then maybe pull down those far-too-low-for-their-own-good sweatpants and put his tongue to even better use. 

  
“You need something, or are you going to stare?” Alec snapped, hitting the punch bag with another grunt, leaning forward to sag against it. "Or are you going to critique me instead?"

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Do you want a critique, Alexander?” 

  
Alec spun around, his eyes wide. "Magnus!"

  
Magnus opened his mouth to respond and then abruptly snapped it shut, faced with not only a red-faced Alexander, but the knowledge that that blush curved down his collarbones and down to his chest. The chest that was bare, heaving, and covered in a fine dusting of hair that he wanted to sink his fingers into. 

  
He blinked and shook himself, lifting his eyes to Alec. "I’m back,” he said, forcing himself to refocus. "Expecting someone else?"

  
Alec gave him a sheepish look. "Uh. Jace. I figured he’d feel that I was frustrated and want to come train it out.” He strode over to the bench and picked up his sweater. 

  
“Oh, don’t feel the need to get dressed on my account,” Magnus called. He watched Alec freeze, his fingers tightening before dropping the sweater he had been about to pick up. His breath caught and he stared, _hard,_ as Alec walked back towards him, barefoot and in nothing more than gray sweatpants that were clinging in the most _delicious_ way…

  
He was going to have excellent dreams tonight, that was for certain. 

  
“Did you need something?” Alec asked, eyeing Magnus. He wanted to squirm under Magnus’ gaze, but the dark look was making him shiver with exactly what Magnus was thinking. 

  
Magnus tilted his head and realized, abruptly, that he had been set up. They both had. He started to grin. "Nothing that can’t wait," he announced instead, twirling his fingers in a quick motion, putting him into a pair of sweatpants, boots, and no shirt. He watched Alec’s flush reappear in an instant. 

  
"But how about a sparring partner?” he offered instead. "Since you were looking for Jace?"

  
Alec swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "You won’t go easy on me?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes were bright as he stepped in closer. "Only as long as you promise the same, Alexander." When Alec immediately shifted to face him, circling him, _assessing_ him, Magnus shivered and licked his lips. 

  
"Come on, now, Alexander. Time to play,” Magnus teased, his eyes bright as he widened his stance, waiting for Alec to launch his offensive. 

  
~!~

  
**Visit #10 - December 15th**

  
Magnus finished hanging the wreath roping with a flourish of his fingers and smiled at Isabelle. "How is that?"

  
"Perfect!” she declared, her hands on her hips. "Now, we just need to-"

  
"Magnus!” 

  
Magnus turned his attention to Alec, who was hurrying towards him, taking a moment to appreciate just how good the navy blazer and black button-up looked on him before he refocused. Ever since their training session that had ended with cold showers for the both of them (at least he suspected as much, considering how they’d both known why they’d stopped where they did), there was fission of heat every time they exchanged a text. Or a conversation. 

  
“Alexander, don’t you look lovely today!” Magnus said, smiling at him. He watched Alec start to flush before he shook himself. "Is everything all right?"

  
Alec stopped in front of him and turned to look at Isabelle, gesturing her away with a quick flick of his chin. "Would, would you come with me please?” 

  
“Darling, if you want to have your wicked way with me, all you have to do is ask,” Magnus teased. He was teasing. _Mostly._ If Alec wanted to have his wicked way with him (preferably more than once) he was certainly not going to say no. When Alec’s blush darkened, he started to grin, even as he followed Alec back to the Head’s office. 

  
Stepping in behind Alec, Magnus shut the door behind him and turned to him. "Everything _is_ all right?"

  
Alec cleared his throat and walked over to the desk, picking up a small bag, taking a deep breath. "I found out I missed your birthday.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he stared at Alec. "I, I’m sorry?"

  
"And, well,” Alec continued, fiddling with the bag. "I, I didn’t know what to get someone who can have anything he wants with the snap of his fingers. But I talked with Izzy, and she helped me with this and thought that it might be a good idea?“ 

  
Magnus dropped his eyes to the small bag in Alec’s fingers and looked back up at him. "You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

  
“I wanted to,” Alec said, his voice fierce. "And, and it’s just, if you want," he stammered, some of the bravado falling away as he held out the bag. "I, I don’t expect anything,” he added. 

  
Wildly curious, Magnus took the small black bag from him and pulled out the tissue paper and the small booklet that seemed to be included. The words “Date Vouchers” caught his attention and his eyes flew wide. "Alec-"

  
"I thought,” Alec said, clearing his throat. "That, especially after last month, that I needed to, to, well. _Try._ So this is me, asking you on a date, Magnus. Or, well. A series of different date ideas."

  
Magnus looked back down at the booklet in his hands. He flipped through it, his eyes catching on coupons that had clearly been written in Alec’s neat hand. _'Half-Day of Work’_ , _'Late Morning’_ , _'Long Weekend’_ and a few dozen others. He blinked hard, staring at the gift of time in his fingertips. 

  
"Only if you want,” Alec said, his voice soft. "If, I mean, if you don’t want-"

  
Magnus reached up and pressed his fingers to Alec’s lips, taking another shaky breath. "I would love to go out on a date with you,” he whispered, looking up at Alec. He tucked the booklet into his pocket and slid his finger off of Alec’s lips, staring up at him. With a quick flick of his fingertips, he grinned. "Only one thing?"

  
"Hmm?” Alec whispered, stepping in closer to him. "What’s that?"

  
Magnus lifted his eyes, waiting for Alec to mimic the motion, listening to his breath catch. He started to grin. "Mistletoe, Alexander.” 

  
“Well,” Alec said, wrapping one arm around Magnus’ waist. "Far be it from me to deny you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus. 

  
Alec’s lips tasted sweeter than he could have imagined and Magnus let him be lost in the hazy pleasure of kissing Alec, slow and gentle, again and again, until a call came through on Alec’s phone. Magnus pulled away in a daze as Alec glared at his phone. He couldn’t help grinning, even as Alec shoved his hand back into his pocket. 

  
"Nothing,” Alec muttered. "Just some nosy siblings."

  
The door banged open behind them and Magnus managed not to jump, even when Alec’s arms tightened around him, keeping him close. His heart tightened painfully. Alec didn’t care if they were caught together. 

  
"Isabelle, why are you-”

 _  
“Godammit Alec!”_ Jace growled. "It was only another three weeks until New Years!” 

  
“Suck it!” Isabelle cowed, grinning. "I _told_ you!"

  
Magnus felt Alec take a deep, annoyed breath and decided to help Alexander out. "If you would both please _excuse_ us,” he growled, waving his hand, sending both Isabelle and Jace tumbling out the door before slamming it shut behind them. He turned his attention back to Alec and the adoring grin on his lips. "Now, where were we?“ 

  
"Right here,” Alec breathed, leaning down to kiss him again. 

  
Magnus grinned into the kiss. 

  
He might just have to keep this Lightwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
